Dentro del armario
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñeta. Precuela. Ahí, dentro del armario, Harry agradece... pero sólo porque tiene un lugar en el cual llorar sin ser molestado.


**Dentro del armario.**

Escudriñé con cuidado la sala de estar, pensando en si mis tíos estarían ahí. Parecía que querían hablar conmigo de algo, ¿quizá de mis buenas notas en mi primer año de primaria? Sonreí un poco ante la posibilidad, nunca me habían felicitado por nada, pero esta vez me lo merecía.

En efecto, los oí platicando y me acerqué para ver en qué me necesitaban. Tía Petunia torció el gesto, como siempre que me veía, parecía como si yo oliera mal o algo por el estilo... además, sus ojos siempre tenían ese deje de rencor y dolor. ¿Por qué?

—Chico, ya no puedes seguir durmiendo con Dudley —puntualizó mi tío Vernon, agitando el bigote con cada palabra. Contuve la respiración, ¿acaso tendría una habitación para mí mismo?

—¿Y dónde dormiré? —elevé mis ojos hacia el techo, como queriéndolo atravesar con la vista. Ellos se estremecieron. Aunque en realidad sólo estaba adivinando cuál de las habitaciones sería mi nueva recámara.

—En el armario de escobas —suspiró Petunia, con la huesuda cada evitando mis ojos—. Estarás bien ahí.

—Pero ahí hay arañas y... hace frío y, me da miedo.

—No te estamos preguntando, chico —¿Por qué nunca me llamaban Harry?—. Ahora vete de aquí, rápido. Y más te vale que tengas todas tus cosas fuera antes de que anochezca. Le he dado permiso a Dudley para que no te permita la entrada después.

Subí los escalones con pesadumbre, pero aún no podía oír sus voces.

—Petunia, deberíamos de darlo a un orfanato.

—No podemos, lo habríamos hecho si fuese posible y lo sabes —se oyó como sorbía té de su taza y encendía la televisión—. Tendremos que aguantarlo.

Saqué las cosas de mi habitación, aunque tenía el cerebro embotado en esos momentos. Mi mente infantil no podía, o tal vez no quería procesar la información que había recibido. Siempre había pensado que el trato que recibía no era el mismo que el de Dudley o el de mis compañeros, pero lo atribuía a que ellos eran sólo mis tíos y no mis padres. Pero cuando oí esa conversación, todo mi mundo giró. Así que los golpes, la indiferencia, que no me llamaran por mi nombre... todo eso era porque me odiaban ¿no?

Llegué al armario y lo abrí lanzando un suspiro. Dentro estaba oscuro y había arañas por todos lados. También hacía frío y los pasos de quienes subían por las escaleras retumbaban a mi alrededor. Era poco acogedor, como los brazos de alguien que no es tu madre. Como ser abandonado... bueno, en realidad, estaba siendo abandonado.

Me escocían los ojos y cerré de un portazo, dejando mis cosas sobre la pequeña cama que estaba predispuesta ahí. Tampoco era demasiado cómoda, pero ¿qué podía pedir yo? Era un simple niño...

Empecé a llorar, reprimiendo los leves gritos de desesperación que salían de mi boca. Me sentía tan solo, la cruel verdad me había golpeado hasta dejarme agonizante y los años venideros me parecían oscuros. Me preguntaba si, cuando tuviera la suficiente edad, me designarían al patio o peor aún, me echarían de ahí. Yo no tenía a dónde ir, ni a nadie. Estaba solo. Y aún estando solo, nadie me tendía una mano. Nadie me comprendía, ni me quería.

Las lágrimas siguieron resbalando de mis ojos, sin detenerse durante horas, hasta que por fin no hubo ni una sola más. Ya no podía llorar aunque quisiera. Quizá yo no entendía muy bien las cosas en ese tiempo, pero sentí eso como un indicio de seguir adelante, dado que no había más alternativas.

Y agradecía por ese armario, tan sólo por el único hecho de que ahí siempre podía llorar sin ser visto. Hasta que la esperanza tocara a mi puerta nuevamente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Digamos que Harry está rememorando, ya más de grande, lo que pasó con los Dursley. Es más o menos lo que me pidió Pami en el foro de CemZoo, es un reto, hacer algo angst con el pequeño Harry, así que espero sea de su agrado, ya saben que cualquier corrección que quieran hacer, comentario o sugerencia, estaré muy agradecida de leerla y por supuesto, de tomarla en cuenta.

Gracias por leer y comentar :).

Ja ne!


End file.
